Known Islands
The "Known Islands" category consists of a brief bullet list describing an island and its information within the game. This portion will only be covering the islands that are marked on the Map from the beginning of the game. All Unknown Islands, Miscellaneous Territories, and Secret Locations not marked on the Map will be covered in other categories. Port Dawn *This is the island every player spawns on when they first begin the game *It is a small harbor town consisting of Non-Player Characters (NPCs) who give basic information (like controls) and easily completed Quests* *The Quests include beating up Bandits (the Old Timer is the Quest Giver), killing various Mumkey species (Settler Dave is the Quest Giver), and defeating Pirates at the Shipwrecked Boat (Washed-Up Sailor is the Quest Giver) *The only enemies are Bandits, which are on the other side of town *There is an Arms Shop with three of the game's basic weapons *There is a Ship Spawner, in which you can choose from the Dinghy ($20), the Sailboat ($200), or the Schooner ($400)** *Apples can be picked from trees to later heal your player *Periodically, a Bandit Boss appears *The attraction of this town is the Dancing Man, who cannot stop doing Orange Justice **The "$" symbol refers to Berries, the in-game currency (Scroll the bar to see more). Below this line is a small picture of the Dancing Man. He is so important that we used a Preformatted Box instead of Italics to describe his awesomeness. Ikah Isle *The island is a giant forest *It is one of the largest islands currently in the game *Settler Dave from Port Dawn and Brando from Poltown both give you Quests that make you travel here *There are no friendly NPCs or Quest Givers on Ikah Isle *The enemies include the Mumkey race and a band of Pirates *The Mumkeys only spawn when you acquire Settler Dave's Quest, while the Pirates only spawn when you acquire Brando's Quest *Lemons which can be picked from the Lemon Trees on the island can later be used to heal Poltown * This is the second listed Respawn Zone for any player * It is a little more spacious than Port Dawn * It consists of normal buildings, a watchtower on the Northeast side of town, and a chicken farm on the Southwest side of town * Orange trees are present and their fruits can help heal players * There is an Arms Shop with several weapons: the same ones as Port Dawn and a few extras that are higher level and deal more damage * There is also a Ship Spawner, with the same ships as Port Dawn and the addition of a Gamepass Boat option* * The friendly NPCs include the Mayor who tells you to take out some Marines, Brando who tells you to defeat Pirates on Ikah Isle, and Farmer Joe who tells you to put down his chickens for selling * The enemies include various Marines * Periodically, a Visiting Captain boss appears Thurset Isle